


If I Should Leave, Hold My Hand

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [89]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows what he feels for Louis, but what about the recipient?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Leave, Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm quite an avid Tomlinshaw fan and tumblr seems to know that because it recommended me to follow a Tomlinshaw blog, showing me the prompt "AU where Harry breaks up with Louis and Nick comforts him and they fall in love". LIKE I WOULD HAVE PAST RELATIONSHIP OF THAT ABHORRENT SHIP. I just thought I'd change things a bit to fit our current situation. (I'm not talking about March 25th, nope)
> 
> Title from Rihanna's "As Real as You And Me".

“I just don’t understand it,” Louis says for the hundredth time ever since he deigned to visit Nick’s house. “So sudden, he just left like that.”

“I’m honoured that you decided to bitch about this with me but I am a human being and I need my sleep,” Nick says his words in the least arsehole-y way possible. “People don’t normally ring the doorbell fifty times when it’s 2AM.”

“Well, Harry’s in LA because that’s where his mansion’s at, Niall and Liam are back in Ireland together so they can visit Niall’s family together,” Louis sniffles unattractively. “So I’m left with you.”

“What about your sisters?” Nick queries, remembering those fan twitter accounts saying Louis has, like, a dozen of siblings.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t automatically mean I gossip with my sisters,” Louis glares at Nick with red, bleary eyes. “And the oldest one is too young to discuss such things.”

“Your Asian, Australian, and South African legs of the Other Road Again–”

“On The Road Again,” Louis hisses.

“Whatever,” Nick rolls his eyes, draping a friendly arm around the popstar’s shoulders. “That tour gave you two weeks of break or whatever after those legs and you came to me to cry your eyeballs out about Zayn.”

“He and I was sort of a _thing_ but he cut that off too,” Louis sniffles again. “He was torn between me and Perrie and now that he’s not p-part of One Direction, he chose Perrie. He doesn’t want anything to do with the band; anything to do with _me_.”

“You have me,” Nick wants to slap himself for saying that.

For ages, ever since Harry brought him to his band night out shite, Louis was drunk enough to grind his arse against Nick’s dick, and didn’t remember that in the morning. Nick didn’t realise at first, how his crush developed, but after wanking to a picture of Louis in 1AM, he realised that.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re such an awesome friend,” Louis manages to look deadly with tear-filled eyes. “Zayn told me at one point that he loved me.”

“And?”

“And now he’s gone,” Louis sniffles.

Nick opens his mouth to say something consoling, but he hears a soft snore.

 _Wow, he fell asleep whilst sleeping,_ Nick muses to himself _. Maybe I should just carry him to my spare bed_.

-

Nick wakes up to Louis staring at him. He throws a pillow at him, which the singer catches.

“I’m surprised you put me in a different bed,” Louis sounds amused. “After all, you have a crush on me.”

“You think highly of yourself, darling,” Nick tries to sound nonchalant. “My celebrity crush at the moment is Ansel Elgort.”

“You really think I forgot about that incident at the club?” Louis arches a brow.

_You lying bastard._

“I’d very much like it if you left the house.”

-

Louis admits it was a dick move to mention it to Nick about that time when he was drunk and grinded his arse against the older lad’s dick. That was before he and Zayn started hooking up so he thought maybe, just maybe, he could get lucky and get an easy lay.

Oh, how bloody wrong that was.

He won’t admit it, but sometimes, when it was Zayn fucking him hard, he imagined if Nick would be harsh like Zayn, or soft and gentle like it’s his first time.

Louis is fucking confused by his feelings, how his heart was broken that Zayn left the band, and ultimately him, but he could still feel _something_ for Nick.

 

**From: Liam**

**Maura makes the best food!** **:)**

**Delivered 8:45**

**To: Liam**

**I knew exchanging fluids with Niall would turn into a food addict**

**Sent 10:36**

Louis gets a blushing emoji as a reply.

 

**To: Old Man Grimmy**

**I’m sorry for acting like a dick.**

**Sent 10:36**

**From: Old Man Grimmy**

**Oh no, don’t think about my poor feelings, worry about yours**

**Read 10:37**

**To: Old Man Grimmy**

**It was Zayn’s choice to leave the band and me** **:(**

**Sent 10:37**

**From: Old Man Grimmy**

**I’m a cuddler but you had to be rude so your loss :P**

**Read 10:38**

**To: Old Man Grimmy**

**I’ll just cuddle the giant teddy bear Harold gave me for my 19 th birthday then**

**Sent 10:38**

**From: Old Man Grimmy**

**:(**

**Read 10:38**

With a sigh, Louis tells the cab driver that he’s sorry and asks him to drive him back to Nick’s.

-

_What really happened at the night Louis grinded his arse against Nick’s dick area_

“I don’t harbour any liking for that DJ,” Louis informs Harry when he’s told that Nick Grimshaw will be joining them at the bar. “He’s a pretentious hipster.”

What Louis meant by that is that yes, the band has been to Nick’s radio interview and he might have developed a tiny crush on the older lad. He has kind eyes that also hold mischievous glint in them, mossy green fused with brown.

“Hush, Louis, don’t be rude to my friend,” Harry prods at his ribs with his elbow. “He needs all the support he can get after his recent switch in job.”

“No one really cares that he’s the new host for Breakfast Show,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Just about any host can fill that in.”

“Hush,” Harry repeats.

 

Two hours later, Nick is rambling to Niall and Liam — who both look constipated — about some weird things he’s experienced as a radio DJ/host. Harry and Zayn are smart enough to excuse themselves and they’re both dancing with random birds on the floor.

Louis, being the sharp lad he is, has a glass of the bar’s renowned mixed drink _Supernova_ in his hand. He already had two glasses of it and he likes the compound of tropical fruits, vodka, and ale.

“So this girl was legit flirting with me via the radio mobile number,” Nick is saying right now, making Niall scowl a bit. “I didn’t know it was the same person at first, but it was the same number and it was a little bit before I came–”

“That story has no end,” Louis intercepts, thrusting his glass in Nick’s hand so he has a valid enough to shut his rowdy mouth for once. “God, Nicholas, do you ever shut up?”

“Oh, there’re so many ways you can occupy my mouth,” Nick grins as Louis sees Zayn moving closer to Harry on the dance floor. Damn the other Yorkshire lad, does he realise what Louis feels for that confident bastard? “But I don’t think you’re interested.”

“And I’m out,” Liam looks like he wants to barf. “Niall, you’re coming with me.”

“I’m pretty sure he is!” Louis yells into the backs of his friends. “And you, you little shit, have a problem.”

“I don’t, I can see the way you look at our dear friend Zayn,” Nick smirks, ordering another shot of _Supernova_. “Tell me, how long has this been going on?”

“That’s none of your business,” Louis feels the effects of alcohol buzzing through his bloodstream. “Fuck off.”

“I’m pretty sure you want me to fuck _you_ ,” Nick’s mouth is close to Louis’ face now, barely a centimetre from his lips. “We can go to the dance floor, darling.”

In two short minutes that takes to walk from the bar stools to the dance floor, Louis feels giddy and he pulls Nick close to him the second he gets the chance. Like a slutty drunk girl, he turns around to grind his arse against Nick’s groin.

Then he blacks out.

-

Louis bolts awake from his dream, dream about _That Night_. It’s a nightmare, really, how he relives that moment of short uncertainty that led to sexual things with Nick. He doesn’t know what happened when he blacked out, what with waking up in a hotel room without any notes or shit explaining _anything_.

“I guess I still like that idiot,” Louis sighs, conflicted about his own feelings. _How is it that the gap Zayn created seems to diminish whenever I’m with Nick?_

He checks his phone and sees that he has messages from Harry and Nick.

**From: Harry**

**Nick says you’re being a dick again**

**Delivered 2:36AM**

**From: Harry**

**Oops I forgot about the 7-hour time dif** **:(**

**Delivered 2:53**

**From: Old Man Grimmy**

**Wake up wanker**

**Delivered 8:35**

**From: Old Man Grimmy**

**I forgot busy popstars tend to wake up after noon on holidays my bad** **:)**

**Delivered 9:17**

Louis clicks the _call_ button.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Nick sounds like he’s been awake for hours, as opposed to forty seconds like Louis.

“You texted me, remember?” Louis growls into the phone. “Harry’s in LA, Niall and Liam are still in Ireland, so you’re the only one who can entertain me now.”

“I could be entertaining you in other ways, you know,” Nick offers in a seductive tone. “I’m always open.”

“I don’t fuck DJ’s,” Louis jokes, curious about the reaction he’ll garner.

“I’m not just a DJ, I’m also your friend,” Nick retorts, “if I qualify, that is.”

“Shut up, I’m coming over,” Louis snaps into the phone mic.

“You can come over me any time,” Louis can practically _hear_ the smirk.

He hangs up.

-

Nick has no bloody clue why Louis is suddenly showing up to his house, twice in one week. Louis has _never_ come over to his flat without Harry before so to say this is freaking him out is an understatement.

He hears the doorbell and opens the door.

“Any particular thing I should worry about?” Nick asks in a sweet tone.

He’s 100% certain his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets when Louis kisses him. He just stood there like a statue for two seconds before he starts kissing back, but that’s when Louis pulls away.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Nick hisses at Louis. “You have no right–”

“I was testing some things,” Louis shrugs, sounding nonchalant like they just didn’t kiss. “And it appears I was right.”

Nick gives his _go ahead_ look.

“It appears I developed some feelings for you,” Louis sighs in a super-dramatic way.

“Been waiting for a while to hear that,” Nick replies, pressing his lips snug against Louis’.

A giggle and one arm snaking around his waist is what Nick gets as a response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my first Troyler and if this makes sense, it's half-AU?


End file.
